Waiting
by terrietont
Summary: SPOILERS for reunited. What if Lapis was the first to reform in the temple?


SU: Waiting

S **POILERS for reunited.**

 **What if Lapis was the first to reform in the temple leaving Peridot still poofed?**

The blue gem began to rise from the small cushion sending a bright aura around it.

The reformed gem fell softly to the floor. She glanced around the room and stretched.

She gasped slightly startled by the group of gems smiling and starring at her.

"Welcome back Lapis!" Steven ran over to the newly reformed gem giving her a tight embrace.

Lapis smiled nervously but still hugged Steven back.

"I like your new look!" Steven pointer to her torso winking.

Lapis chuckled and rubbed her arm insecurely looking down at the deep blue star on her once diamond shaped uniform.

"It's not too much is it?" She asked.

"Lapis. I'm liking the simplicity" Garnet complimented giving her a thumbs up. Lapis blushed chuckling awkwardly.

"Heh" she responded unable to keep her posture straight.

"Peridot hasn't reformed yet." Steven told her as he pointed to the still green gem sitting idly in the fluff of the cushion. Lapis starred over at the gem for a minute contemplating what to do.

"I wish I could just talk to her about all of this" Lapis sighed sadly.  
Steven gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, She'll be back before we know it." He said.

Lapis smiled weakly. "Yeah I suppose" she replied.

Deep down Lapis had so many emotions regarding everything that had just happened.

Soon Steven and gems went on a mission. Lapis was asked if she wanted to come but she rejected the offer and said she needed more time to herself.

As the warppad activated, Lapis sat in the temple alone with Peridot's gem and pumpkin.

"Hey girl" She cooed the barking vegetable as it clumsily clopped over to her lap.

Pumpkin was soon fast asleep.

Lapis starred worryingly and in her lonesome at the green gem.

"I wish I could just say things to you. I wish I could just be confident and stop running away" Lapis sighed.

"I mean, I know I came back... but I've been so tempted to just fly back to the moon and watch from the sidelines." She sighed sadly turning her gaze to the floor.

"I wish I could have just come back sooner... I wish I didn't destroy our home... I wish I was a better gem." She whispered.

"What must be thinking of me huh?" Lapis laughed bitterly at herself.

"I did so many terrible things. I ruined everyone's lives... I should've been left in the mirror" She exclaimed darkly at herself.

"I know you probably can't hear me in there... but you always had patience for me. You and Steven were always so nice to me. Trying to cheer me up when I didn't do anything to cheer myself up" She commented glaring at her form angrily.

"I have no excuses. No reasons anymore. I want to be a better gem for you, for Steven, heck even for the other gems!"

Lapis stood up and grabbed hold of the green gem and the cushion.

Lapis found herself starring at the gem. She was terrified of how Peridot would react to them finally having the reunion they couldn't have dying the diamond fight.  
Lapis mentally slapped herself for her ignorance during their first reunion.

"Hey" was the only thing she said to Peridot. Why? She didn't even know the answer to that. She felt so terrified to express anything, all abilities of communication were lost on her. Her mouth glued itself shut.

Lapis didn't know what she would say to her after everything they went through.

Any moment now... any moment Peridot would reform and Lapis would have to swallow her fears and buck up the courage to speak to her.

Lapis starred at the gem intensely.

Any moment.

A few minutes later Lapis found her eyes getting droopy. She was starring at Peridot's gem for over an hour, but that time the crystal gems had returned from their mission.

"Just one nap couldn't hurt" she thought laying back into the couch.

Soon enough her body went limp and only soft snoring could be heard.

A light began to glow around the small green gem as the newly reformed Peridot with her star popped into existence. Immediately she yelled out what seemed to be a battle cry. She looked around confused and afraid until she noticed that she was safe and sound in the temple.

She rubbed her head confused and looked down at the blue figure softly snoring, her hands covering her face entirely.

Peridot grinned widely, her eyes becoming glossy from the longing realization that Lapis was back for real. It wasn't just a dream or a hallucination from days upon days of missing her.

Peridot jumped slightly as a very loud sudden snort erupted from the blue gem.

Lapis rubbed her eyes, her hair messy and face looking like she had is slammed against concrete for hours.

"Lapis?" Peridot choked out clearly in awe.

Lapis rubbed her eyes and starred at what in her vision looked like a green blob, until she finally rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the sight.

"Ehh?!" She blurted our leaning back up from her tiredness and this time with widened eyes and her cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

"It's about time!" Lapis commented tiredly, ignoring her overwhelmed emotions of joy.

"Excuse me?!" A sassy Peridot replied almost angrily.

"You're the one who left me alone in the temple for two weeks straight!" Peridot huffed crossing her arms.

Lapis looked down at the floor ashamed.  
"I'm sorry..." she said sighing sadly.

Peridot smiled warmly. "Lapis... you're forgiven. I could never stay mad at you... heck, I was mostly just depressed that I wasn't good enough to be trusted..." Peridot said in a slightly chocked up Voice.

Lapis's eyes went glossy as she quickly and quietly embraced the green gem which took her by surprise.

Peridot's eyes widened being hugged by her former barnmate. The green gem soon folded her arms across Lapis in return. The hug went on for a while until Peridot cleared her throat clearly having enough.

"Um Lapis..."  
lapis hummed confused.

"You can let go now..." Peridot said. Lapis's eyes went wide and she immediately let go chuckling to herself awkwardly. "Sorry Peridot" she appoligized.

"It's okay" Peridot smiled.  
"I have to let you know... even though I was broken when you left... I still had hope you'd come back" Peridot said with a weak smile starring right into the Ocean gem's eyes.


End file.
